Hey Arnold! film series
Hey Arnold is a film series of a tv show of the same name A feature film series based on the Nickelodeon TV series, Hey Arnold!: The Movie, was released in 2002. All five seasons have been released on DVD. A television film continuation of the series, Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie, was green-lit. It picks up from where the series ended and resolved unanswered plot lines of the story.234 The film premiered on November 24, 2017. Films 2002 feature film In this 2002 feature film, Arnold, Helga and Gerald set out on a quest to save their old neighborhood from a greedy developer who plans on converting it into a huge shopping mall. This film was directed by Tuck Tucker, and featured guest voice talents of Jennifer Jason Leigh, Paul Sorvino and Christopher Lloyd. In 1998, Nickelodeon gave Craig Bartlett the chance to develop a feature adaptation of the series. As work on the fifth season was completing, Bartlett and company engaged in the production of Arnold Saves the Neighborhood, which would eventually become Hey Arnold!: The Movie. The Neighborhood project was originally made for television and home video, but executives at Paramount Pictures decided to release it theatrically after successful test screenings. According to animation historian Jerry Beck (in his ''Animated Movie Guide), the decision was buoyed by the financial success of the first two Rugrats movies, The Rugrats Movie and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. 2017 television film In an interview with Arun Mehta, Craig Bartlett announced that he was working with Nickelodeon on a Hey Arnold! reboot. In September 2015, Nickelodeon president Russell Hicks announced that the company was considering reboots for a number of series, including Hey Arnold!. According to an announcement by The Independent, a Hey Arnold! reboot is "very much on the cards". On November 23, 2015, Nickelodeon announced that a TV movie is in the works and will pick up right where the series left off. The film will also answer unanswered questions about the fate of Arnold's parents. On March 1, 2016, it was announced that the TV film, The Jungle Movie, would be divided into two parts and would air in 2017. On March 6, 2016, voice actress Nika Futterman confirmed on Twitter that she and her character Olga Pataki would appear in the two-hour film. The movie is expected to premiere in November 2017. In June 2016, it was confirmed that the TV film would be titled The Jungle Movie, and that 19 of the original voice actors from the series would lend their voices in the film. New cast-members will include Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold; Benjamin "Lil' P-Nut" Flores as Gerald; Gavin Lewis as Eugene; Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky; Aiden Lewandowski as Sid; Laya Hayes as Nadine; Nicolas Cantu as Curly; Wally Wingert as Oskar; Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man; and Alfred Molina as the villain La Sombra. At the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International, Craig Bartlett confirmed that the film would premiere November 2017. It was further revealed at the 2017 New York Comic Con that the exact release date would be November 24, 2017. External links * * * * * Official website * Category:Film series introduced in 2002 Category:Hey Arnold! film series Category:English-language films Category:2002 Category:2000s American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Films set in a fictional South American country Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films about friendship Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films